


Blood

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cause I Said So, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, bloodhound has a crush on octane kinda, canon compliant character death, nothing too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Bloodhound's hands are always dirty with blood.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 13





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> octavio uses both masculine and feminine terms when referring to bloodhound in this

When they made their way back to the quarters, Bloodhound was exhausted. It had been a long day in the arena, and the only thing they wanted to do right now was to meditate in silence and then crash in their bed. Their team had won the last fight without receiving major damage, but their body felt weary and heavy, and they were still covered in blood and dirt.

Arthur flew to the corner where Bloodhound had set a small tree of bonsai for it to lean on, while they headed to the bathroom, finally removing the breathing mask and the helmet from their face. Some drops of blood had managed to slip under the collar of their coat, so they removed that too, looking at themselves in the mirror. There were days when they questioned if this was the right way to serve the Allfather. Their gloves were covered with the blood of their enemies, and Bloodhound could still hear their screams while they teared them apart with the assault rifle confidently held in their arms.

After cleaning their wounds and taking a much needed shower, Bloodhound wrapped their arms in bandages and dressed casually, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling out a slow sigh of relief. Another day was gone. They closed their eyes, keeping their posture rigid and straight in the quiet of room and trying to concentrate on the pace of their breathing.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Hey! Hound! You sleeping already, compadre?”

If they had been, they would be certainly awake by now. Bloodhound slipped an helmet on, one not quite suitable for the games in the arena, but that covered the lower part of their face, leaving exposed their eyes only.

“Not yet. You can come in, Silva.” They allowed, giving up on the only moment of silence of the day just because it was him. Octavio pushed the door open, carrying a box full of bandages and medicines and putting it down on the table. He looked at ease and very relaxed, his scarred face showing Bloodhound a content smile.

“Phew, that was heavy. Che told me to bring you these, but why do you even need so many, amiga?”

Bloodhound gestured at their own arms, showing Octavio the self medication. “I don’t usually head to the infirmary unless strictly necessary. I can take care of my wounds on my own,” they informed simply, watching Octavio’s lips pull up into a wider grin that looked very cute on him.

“Oh, awesome! I wish I was good at that too!”

“I have the feeling that wouldn’t be good for you, instead,” Bloodhound replied, unable to contain a small smile behind their mask as well. It was nice to hang around Octavio, every now and then. There was something refreshing about his honesty that Bloodhound appreciated a lot. Bloodhound liked Octavio, in more ways than one. They appreciated his vitality and apparent endless energy, but at times it could be a bit much to bear, especially after a crude day like that, and it made them eager to cut the conversation short.

Octavio must have sensed it, because he hopped on his feet a couple of times before saying, “Alright then, I’m gonna go and run another few laps before calling it a day too. See you tomorrow in the dropship, pal. Buenas noches Hound!” And as fast as he arrived, he left.

Bloodhound considered Octavio an overall good fighter, but he was still naive, still mentally younger than most of the other legends, and more times than not, that flaw, if you could call it that, costed him his life. Bloodhound never liked to face him as an enemy, not because they feared him, but because _he_ didn't fear them. And every time Bloodhound killed in the the arena, shooting merciless bullets that wouldn’t miss thanks to the help of the Allfather, and coating their hands with the blood of their enemies, Octavio’s was the hardest to wash away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! find me on tumblr @ [hybristophilica](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hybristophilica)


End file.
